Celebrations
by x-smith
Summary: i know this is really bad, but i was very bored, and I've always like this couple. SATAM Sonic. if you don't like Sally then don't read this. I don't own


The war was over. Robotnik was gone. The struggle was ended and all that remained was to perfect the Derobotisizer and return the friends and family of the freedom fighters to normal. This was, in itself, not an easy task but knowing Robotnik would no longer be harassing them gave a new lilt to Sally's step as she walked through Knothole. Soon everything would be over and Mobius would be at peace once more. Soon her life would return to some semblance of normalcy. _But then,_ she thought musingly. _What exactly is 'normal'?_ Sally shrugged it off. She would have the rest of her life to figure that one out.

The end of war celebrations had been going for almost a week. Sally knew she would have to end it soon, so they could start to rebuild their homes but for now she was happy to let her friends enjoy their victory. In another day or two everyone would come back to reality and the work would begin, and that would be soon enough - for now they could enjoy themselves and act like the irresponsible teens they should have been instead of the hardened war veterans they were.

"Hey Aunt Sally!" called an exited Tails catching sight of her. "Want to dance? Aunt Bunnie's been teaching me how!"

"Oh really?" Sally said with a small laugh at the eagerness of the look on the 11 year old cubs face. "I'd like that."

Sally took her position opposite Tails as the music started to play and smiled at her young charge. Tails wasn't a bad dancer, but his lack of height made it a little awkward, causing a few small trip-ups that made the onlookers laugh but Sally could tell that Tails was enjoying himself all the same. They stepped apart as the music ended and Tails gave a slight bow. Sally grinned as the young fox asked if she wanted the next dance too but before she could answer a voice behind her said "Actually, I was hoping to get this one, if that's ok with you Tails."

"OK Sonic! I'll go see if Aunt Bunnie wants to dance some more." And with that Tails went scurrying off.

Sally turned and smiled at her hedgehog, her hero and the love of her life. "Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you." She said in mock-annoyance with her hands on her hips. Sonic fidgeted nervously.

"Well err - I mean I . . . ummm . . ." he took a deep breath and stretched out his hand. "Walk with me Sal?"

Sally took his hand and frowned. Something was up. She began to study him as they walked. He was tense, and his face had the expression he always wore when he was stealing himself to do something he knew she might not like or that he was afraid of. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sonic?" Sally said tentatively. Sonic looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, and then he swallowed and shook his head. He wasn't ready to say anything yet, and that was fine - Sally knew he would tell her soon and she was happy to allow him to work himself up to it. She would worry about what could cause Sonic to act this way when he told her what it was. For now she was content to walk in silence and enjoy his company.

As they approached the ring pool Sonic chose to break the silence.

"Y'know Sal, I've been thinking the last few days. Robotnik is gone, pretty soon we'll have the Derobotisizer up and running and things will be back to normal. We'll be able to rebuild your fathers' kingdom with you as the queen and figure a way to get your dad and Ari out of the void. All our families will be back just like they were before the coup." Sonic paused and Sally noted with some amusement how similar his thoughts had been to hers. He wasn't as empty-headed as he pretended to be, this hedgehog of hers. "Only . . . we're older than we were back then - almost adults. What with the war and all there hasn't been much chance for us freedom fighters to think about starting families of our own, but, now that its over - now that 'butnik is gone - we have that luxury back. For a long time now - in fact for as long as I can remember - Uncle Chuck has been the only family I had, but I want to change that. I want my family to grow, and I want you to be a part of it."

Sally stared transfixed at Sonic as he made this little speech. He didn't mean. . ? No, no he couldn't possibly . . . but what else could it be? She was frozen, completely caught off guard. She couldn't think, she could only watch numbly as Sonic got down on one knee and produced a small box from somewhere.

"Sally Alicia Acorn," he began as he slowly opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a small blue stone set into it. "Will you ma-" but that was as far as he got.

Sally gave a little shriek and threw herself at him. "Yes!" she cried joyfully "Yes Sonic Hedgehog I will!"

Five minutes later Sonic and Sally were walking slowly back toward the festivities hand in hand as sally admired the beautiful ring on her finger.

"So," Sonic said with a happy smile, "When do you want to make the announcement?"

"I think this evening will be a good time, when we have everyone together. But for now," she added with a smile, "You still owe me that dance you stole from Tails."

Sonic grinned as he took her in his arms and began to dance slowly to the music they could just make out coming from Knothole in the distance. After everything they had been through, after a decade of war, everything was right in the world, and he was happy.


End file.
